Grounded
Grounded is the twentieth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot While fighting one of the Highbreed, Ben's parents catch him transforming into Swampfire. They forbid him from using the Omnitrix after having proof of a black eye from the fight, forcing Kevin and Gwen to fight the DNAliens by themselves. After trying to sneak out as Echo Echo, Ben gets grounded and is made to spill the beans about Gwen, getting her grounded, leaving Kevin alone. Kevin's trouble with the DNAliens and the Highbreed eventually pushes Ben over the edge, and he breaks out of his house as Humongousaur in front of his parents to help. After a short battle aboard a small freighter carrying a rare isotope which the DNAliens plan on using, Ben's parents come to the rescue, admitting that they are proud of Ben and understand what he needs to do. Major events *Ben's parents learn about about Ben's life of fighting evil villains with the Omnitrix, and Grandpa Max being a Plumber. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Carl Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson Villains *Highbreed *DNAliens Aliens used *Swampfire *Echo Echo *Humungousaur Quotes *'Sandra': Do you really think we're that gullible? We were teenagers once too, you know! *'Carl': I really don't know what to say. *'Sandra': Well, I do. Benjamin Tennyson, you are grounded! *'Echo Echo': What?! You can't ground me! I'm a super powered alien! *'Sandra': You're a super-powered alien who's about five minutes from forcing me to reconsider a lifelong disbelief and corporal punishment! *'Carl': Up the stairs, young man! *'Kevin': (looking at Ben) Hey! I thought you were sent to bed without any supper! *'Ben': Enjoy all you can of me, because for the rest of the highschool, I am gonna be grounded! *'Ben': You don't understand! This is a matter of life and death! *'Carl': The only life we're concerned about is yours! You're staying right here! *'Sandra': Don't look out there! Look at us. *'Ben': (thinks for a moment and makes up his mind) I'm sorry. I love you guys. You're awesome parents. You raised me by example and time after time, I've seen you put other peoples' needs first. I can't obey you now without disobeying everything you've ever taught me, about life, the world and responsibility. *'Sandra': Ben, we forbid you to- *'Ben': So when I get back, punish me however you want but right now, I have a friend who's in trouble! (turns into Humongosaur) Humongousaur!!! (breaks the ceiling and run through the window breaking the whole wall) Sorry. I'll fix that later. *'Sandra': He just walked out on us. What are we gonna do? *'Carl': We're going to listen to our son. Trivia *Even though it's shown that Ben and Kevin have still some rivalry going on, it's also shown that they both care equally about each other. *This is the official episode that Ben's parents find out about him being a Plumber. There was a lost episode that Ben's parents found out in the original series. *It appears that the aliens used in Ben 10 Returns has been repeated in his this epiosde in the same order. *Sandra says about "MyFacing", possibly a reference to MySpace and Facebook. Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Two Episodes